1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally routers and access points, and more to such devices having a display.
2. Related Art
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are becoming more and more popular. One reason is that wireless users have greater mobility in using the wireless devices, such as laptops, to communicate with stationary base stations or wireless routers or access points (APs). This then allows the wireless device to communicate with an external network, such as the Internet. The user is free to move the wireless device from network to network or within a local area network, without the inconvenience of connecting cables. However, one disadvantage of wireless devices is that communication through a wireless medium is less secure than through a wired connection. The wireless medium allows easier access to signals propagating through the medium. As a result, signals carrying restricted or confidential information, such as a user's personal data or a network's configuration parameters, are more easily intercepted by unauthorized users. With this information, the unauthorized user can gain access to the network, access personal information, use the network services, and possibly disrupt network communication.
In a wireless network, routers and access points (APs) enable wireless users, such as laptops with a wireless network PC card or a wireless adapter, to connect to the Internet or a WAN. Routers and APs allow more than one wireless device to share a single connection to the network at any given time. However, as discussed above, one or more users may be unauthorized. Conventional routers and APs typically include a row, column, or array of LEDs on the upper or front panel. The LEDs indicate a variety of events, such as “Power On”, successful connection to a device on through one of its ports, intermittent connection due to collisions, successful connection between the AP/router and a broadband device or network, AP/router sending or receiving data, and AP/router in a diagnostic mode.
A lit or blinking LED could indicate that one or more users is accessing or using the network. However, many times those users may be unauthorized. With conventional routers and APs, authorized users may not be able to easily detect an unauthorized user on the network since the only visual display on the device is usually just an array or row of LEDs. Further, many wireless network users do not have the requisite knowledge to detect unauthorized users just from the LED display. Because more and more users are utilizing wireless networks and hackers are becoming more and more sophisticated, it would be desirable to be able to detect unauthorized usage so that the network user or administrator can take necessary action, such as enabling security or changing security settings.
Therefore, there is a need for a device in a wireless system, such as a router or AP, that allows a user to easily identify when unauthorized users are on the network.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.